Genesis "Going Out To Get You-Wooden Mask" (Lost 1971 Single)
Genesis is a British rock band formed in 1967. The band members during the classic progressive-rock days were Peter Gabriel (vocals, flute), Tony Banks (keyboards), Mike Rutherford (bass, guitar), Steve Hackett (guitar) and Phil Collins (drums, vocals). Before 1971, guitar duties were taken by founding member Anthony Phillips, and Chris Stewart, John Silver and John Mayhews were the drummers, chronologically. In 1975, around the time of their A Trick of the Trail album, Peter Gabriel left, and the vocal duties were taken by Phil Collins. A second drummer was added: first Bill Bruford and then Chester Thompson. In 1977 Steve Hackett left the band as well, so Mike Rutherford played more guitars and Daryl Stuermer was added as a second guitar player, thus switching the band over from progressive rock to pop rock, starting with their album 1978 And Then There Were Three and ending on 1991's We Can't Dance. Phil Collins left the band in 1996 and was replaced by Ray Wilson for their final album, Calling All Stations.... In 2007, the line-up of Collins, Banks, Rutherford, Stuermer and Thompson did a reunion tour. In 1971, presumably during the Nursery Cryme sessions, the classic Gabriel/Hackett line-up recorded two songs, "Going Out To Get You" and "Wooden Mask", as a potential single release. There seems to be confusion about whether the songs were demo sketches or were complete takes. Steve Hackett, when interviewed in 2011 by the Genesis-News website Steve Hackett Interview: Beyond The Shrouded Riffs http://www.genesis-news.com/c-Steve-Hackett-Interview-in-Aschaffenburg-ColosSaal-23112011-s470.html said that the tracks were nothing more than rough sketches, while Michael Rutherford, in 2004, in a World of Genesis interview Genesis of A Mechanic - An Interview With Mike Rutherford http://www.worldofgenesis.com/MikeRutherford-interview2004-page2.htm, assured they were complete takes. In 1998, when the band was assembling the Archvie 1967-1975 boxset, they looked for both songs to be included, but they couldn't be found in any of the band's archives. Another item that couldn't be found, at the time, was what is commonly known as The Jackson Tapes, a 20 minute soundtrack to an unaired (and probably unrealized) 1970 BBC documentary, which contained early versions of several classic songs. The Jackson Tapes were eventually found and released in 2008 on the bonus CD included on the Genesis 1970-1975 boxset, which contained the remixes of their albums from Trespass to The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway (1969's From Genesis to Relevation was excluded). As of 2014, the tapes of the scrapped 1971 single are still lost. A demo of "Going Out To Get You" had already been recorded 20 August 1969 at Regent Sound Studios, and as such, appears on the Archive 1967-1975 boxset. However, by 1972, the band had considerably rearranged and extended this piece. They performed it live in their 1971 and 1972 tours and these versions are available in audience tapes. Genesis - Going Out To Get You in Rome, 1972 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTowhoGbe0o "Wooden Mask" was a new composition and was, unfortunately, never performed in concert. It was described by both Rutherford and Hackett as being a good song. References Category:Lost Music